Chinese Takeout
by allyrachelle
Summary: “How in the name of Merlin am I supposed to eat food with these bloody things?” Ginny exclaimed after several minutes of trying--and failing-- to eat with chopsticks. I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE "GREASE"!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. JKR is amazing and I wouldn't even dream of taking credit for her work!**

**A/N: **Just a little oneshot I wrote… while hyped up on off-brand Sunny D… at like, 2--4 o'clock in the morning… you know, the usual. Haha Review!

"Potter! Door! Now!" Dudley screeched from his room on the second floor of Number 4, Privet Drive.

"Potter! Door! Now!" Harry mocked under his breath. How he loathed his cousin! He was just a fat lump of a boy, and he always was. How he managed to get a date, Harry never knew. It would just go down in history as one of those unsolved mysteries.

Harry made his way over to the front door and turned the handle. He did a double take at the sight he saw. Two girls were all tangled up and screaming at one another.

"Ginny…" Harry groaned, trying to break up the fight. "What happened?" he asked, not sparing the other girl a glance.

"Look who it is," Ginny hissed menacingly. Harry rolled his eyes and turned towards the other person on the front porch.

"Cho?!" Harry practically screamed in disbelief.

"Hello, Harry," she said coolly, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I live here. The question is, what are _you _doing here?" he asked.

"Hiya, Cho!" Dudley interrupted then suddenly, knocking into Harry as he pushed through the crowd at the front door. "I thought you would never come."

"Of course I would come, Dudley," Cho cooed. Harry and Ginny's faces were screwed up in plain disgust.

"Shall we get going, then?" Dudley asked, offering Cho his thick, flabby arm. Cho took it eagerly and they set off down the front lane.

"What the heck?" Harry asked, dumbstruck. "What was that?"

"I really have no clue," Ginny said, shaking her head, still looking in the direction of Dudley Dursley and Cho Chang. "Wait-- does he know she's a witch?"

"Doubt it."

"Okay, then," Ginny said happily as she hooked arms with Harry. "Shall we get going, then?"

"Yes we shall," Harry said before he led her into the house, instead of down the lane after Harry's cousin and his date.

"So," Ginny asked, taking off her coat. "What's the agenda for tonight?"

Harry tapped his chin and pondered this for a moment before he sat up on the kitchen counter. "I say we first just hang out, then make sure my aunt and uncle don't know we were her," he said with a smile on his face.

"Perfect," Ginny said before sitting next to him.

"So, first: Chinese Takeout!" Harry said, picking up the telephone and dialling a number that he had written down on a napkin. Ginny had a strange look on her face. Harry looked up. "Don't worry, you'll like it," he assured.

"Whatever you say, Harry."

Harry put the phone to his ear as Ginny watched curiously. After he was done ordering, he quickly added, "And bring some chopsticks, too!" Harry led Ginny over to the sofa, where they chatted and waited for the food to arrive.

Today, Vernon and Petunia Dursley were out on a cruise ship and would be gone for at least another full day after the next. Dudley was attending a summer ball that was held for the Smeltings students and their dates. So, Harry, being and underage wizard, was stuck here in the Dursley's dreary home. So, naturally, he invited Ginny over to keep him company.

"_Ding, dong!_" the doorbell rang suddenly. Harry jumped up from the couch and made his way over to the front door. Harry was handed two pairs of chopsticks and several white boxes. Harry paid the delivery boy and made his way back to Ginny.

"Is the food in there?" Ginny asked curiously, leaning forward to inspect the boxes.

"Yup! Here--" Harry opened each box. Ginny carefully chose a box with an appealing looking food inside and looked up expectantly at Harry.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?"

"How and I supposed to eat this? You haven't given me any utensils," she said obviously. Harry chuckled.

"You use your chopsticks, Ginny," Harry said pointing to the tan, wooden sticks in Ginny's hand.

"How in the name of Merlin am I supposed to eat food with these bloody things?" Ginny exclaimed after several minutes of trying--and failing-- to eat with chopsticks.

"Wait," Harry said as he walking into the kitchen. He returned moments later with two forks.

"Ah! Have I ever told you I love you, Harry?" Ginny asked as he handed her a fork.

"Only every day," Harry replied. "I love you too, Ginny."

Ginny leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. When they pulled apart, Harry jumped up and went over to the television. He pulled out a strange looking case of some sort, and held it up to her. Ginny read the title, "_Grease_".

"What exactly is that?" Ginny asked.

"It's a movie!" Harry said excitedly.

"Oh yeah. Dad told me about those!" Ginny exclaimed, excited now. Harry pushed a few buttons on the telly and placed a small disk into a tray that came out of a silver box. Ginny clapped her hands excitedly as Harry plopped down next to her on the sofa and pressed "Play" on the remote control.

The screen flashed and Ginny watched in awe as the word "Grease" flashed onto the monitor. Ginny sighed contently as she laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She could get used to moments like this. Harry gently leaned over and placed a kiss atop her head as the movie played a catchy song. Ginny giggled and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Ginny. More than you could ever know."

*******Add me on myspace at .com/godricshallows for additional artwork, sneak previews, and much more from my stories!*******


End file.
